


she wears short skirts

by sharperobjects



Series: DCU Femslash Ficlets [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena hates how Zinda's stupid skirt keeps showing her ass.</p><p>More than that, she hates how Zinda's ass distracts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wears short skirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinakyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyles/gifts).



> For Thona! Thank you for introducing me to Zinda. She's amazing and I love her skirt so much ❤

It's the end of another successful mission, so the team's out partying in a nearby bar, with Barbara buying.

Normally, a drinking sesh is Helena's #1 priority after a whole week of kicking ass, but today she wishes she'd just gone home.

Fucking Zinda.

She's currently at the counter, trying to call the bartender to give her an extra glass. Unfortunately for her, he can't hear her over the loud music.

Helena almost chokes on her beer when Zinda, _fucking_ Zinda Blake, wearing that tiny as fuck skirt, leans over the counter almost entirely, grabbing a glass while also flashing her ridiculous, sexy, beautiful ass that's barely covered by a navy blue panty.

Helena's cheeks go hot and she has to take a deep breath. She's lucky the beer bottle is tough, because she's gripping it so tight if it were cheap glass it would've _shattered_ by now.

Zinda returns to the table, oblivious to everything. Helena's eyes flick to Zinda's chest and she can't stop the reel that plays in her mind, of how those breasts would look naked, of how Zinda would feel under her, of how her perky breasts would feel in her mouth, if Helena could run her tongue over Zinda's pert nipples and just _suck_ on them -

"Earth to Helena?" Dinah's voice cuts in. The blonde woman raises her eyebrows and a look across the table where Zinda is standing and Babs is wheeling away tells Helena they're leaving. She immediately gets up and moves. "You okay, H?" Dinah asks, frowning slightly as they wait for Barbara to pay.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Tired." Helena lies. Dinah nods and claps her back, and Helena sighs internally in relief.

"Yeah, you do look pretty exhausted. Why don't cha crash at my place tonight? I know you live like an hour away, might as well spend the night with me." Zinda supplies, smiling.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dinah says.

Helena prays for an emergency mission right now so she doesn't have to deal with this.

"Yeah, why not?" Helena says, almost gritting her teeth.

Zinda chats the whole way to her house, which was only a block away but seemed like eternity to Helena, who kept trying to purge the images of her teammate that she had running through her mind.

"I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea to go on a date with him, I mean, he's a peach, but he's not my type at _all_." Zinda says, opening her front door.

"Sounds like you need to get laid." Helena replies, her voice dry. Zinda's face goes pink, even the tip of her ears.

Helena's amused, so she pushes. "How long has it been you had sex?"

Zinda goes even redder. She laughs, a soft nervous sound. "Geez Hel, stop askin' so many questions - you sound like you're offerin'."

Helena's eyes flash, and when she doesn't answer immediately, Zinda speaks softly.

"I saw you starin' at the bar, when I went to get the glass..."

"Yeah, well, you need to get a longer skirt if you're gonna keep bending over like that." Helena snaps, poison on her tongue.

Zinda bites her lip, and pushes a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. When she speaks, she doesn't look at Helena in the eye.

"Maybe I'll remember if ya punish me."

Helena sucks in a sharp breath.

She's moving forward and her lips are crushed against Zinda's before she even registers it.

Zinda kisses back, moaning _hungrily_ and Helena's heartbeat quickens. The kiss isn't sweet or gentle but rough. Zinda doesn't fight back one bit as Helena pushes and bites. There isn't a fight for dominance because Zinda submits, and that sends Helena's heart singing. She brings a hand up between them and wraps it around Zinda's neck, not rough enough to hurt but not too soft that she can't feel it.

"I'm going to punish you, Zinda." Helena says, her voice dark.

"Yes, _please_ ," Zinda begs.

They move to the bedroom, Zinda walking backwards as they both refuse to separate. Zinda stops once her leg hits the bed.

With one last hard kiss, Helena pulls back.

"Take off your underwear and get on the bed, on all fours." Helena instructs Zinda, who immediately complies.

The sight of Lady Blackhawk, bending down on all fours, presenting her ass seduces Helena. She moved forward, without hesitation and palms Zinda's bare ass, pushing her ridiculous skirt out of the way.

"Helena...please - " Zinda whispers.

Ignoring her pleas, Helena strokes her ass, that beautiful, sexy ass that had her cunt burning all this time, that had her dreaming of this.

She raises her arm, and brings it down hard.

" _OH_!" Zinda cries out, her whole body jerking from the slap. Helena watches in fascination as a print of her hand whites on Zinda's skin, and slowly turns into a rosy pink.

"Helen _a_!" The last syllable turns into a gasp as Helena spanks Zinda again, the loud smacking noise of a flesh-on-flesh slap echoing in her ears.

Helena starts bringing her hand down quicker, harder, and every time Zinda moans, the sound somehow travels through her, and settles between her legs. She slaps her ass, her upper thighs, individually and across both as well.

Eventually, Zinda's ass is a bright shade of red, and she breathes heavily, eyes shut. She's close, and as much as Helena enjoys spanking her, she wants to punish her just a _little_ more _._  Helena tells Zinda to remove her clothes except for that stupid little skirt, and she sheds all of her clothes as well.

Helena moves behind Zinda so that her ass is pressed against her pelvis. Just the feeling of Zinda's bare skin against her sex makes Helena groan. Heat pools low in her stomach, and she can feel her pulse _throbbing_ between her legs. If she had a strap-on, she would've just fucked Zinda's ass raw, Helena thinks. There will be a next time, she tells herself, as she guides Zinda upwards.

Both women are now kneeling on the bed, Zinda's back pressed to Helena's front. The air smells of sweat and sex, and Helena _relishes_ it.

"Helena..." Zinda says, her voice low, as she brings her arm around and sends her fingers through Helena's hair.

"I'm not done punishing you." Helena licks a strip up Zinda's neck. Before she even has time to react, Helena sends her hands downwards, between Zinda's legs.

Zinda's cunt is wet, and hot, and Helena's fingers slip in three at once.

"Oh, _God_ , Helena, _uhhnn_ -"

Wordlessly, Helena begins working Zinda's vagina. She slowly starts a rhythm, in and out, in and out, fucking Zinda _hard_. The hand Zinda has in Helena's hair forms a fist and she leans back against the dark haired woman, her eyes closed. The look on her face makes Helena hungry, and with her free hand, she grabs Zinda's neck once again, as if to choke her, but instead just turns her so she can join their lips. Zinda kisses passionately, but still submitting to Helena, who sucks on her lower lip hard enough to leave bruises.

The heat pooling between Helena's legs gets hotter, and she subconsciously rubs herself off against Zinda's ass, desperate for friction, for _touch_.

When Helena curls her fingers, Zinda gasps, the sound soft against Helena's lips as the kiss breaks.

"Uhnn, unf, God, uhhnn Helena, I'm cl - ose!" Zinda moans rough and Helena quickens her fingers, fucking Zinda's cunt vigorously. She watches as Zinda moves her hands, cupping her own breasts, those same gloriously full breasts that Helena wanted to suck, and squeezing them tight and rubbing her nipples and Helena just -

"Unf, ah, ahh, uhhn - _AHHH_!!" Zinda cries out, her walls clenching around Helena's fingers just as an _obscene_ noise pours out of Helena's lips, her cunt throbbing painfully and her toes curling as pleasure surges through every part of her, her vision blacking out for a second.

They pretty much collapse in exhaustion, lying flat on the bed together in a mess of limbs as they breathe hard and ride the post-orgasm waves.

Zinda turns, strands of her blonde hair plastered to her face with sweat. "I wanna touch you, the next time. Please?"

Helena grins down at her, her cunt already lightly pulsing. "You can touch me _now_."


End file.
